Wanting A New View
by futureauthor13
Summary: Spoilers for 'The Little Guy'. Westley has what he wanted, but is there something more he was looking for? Maybe a little advice from a certain nomad can help him sort things out. Oneshot.


The ship was silent, save for the heavy snoring of the ship itself, but everyone was already used to that. A shiny new medal was around his neck, and he was back where he belonged. He should be sound asleep, so why was he wide awake?

Westley sighed. He knew why, he just didn't want to let it bother him. 'It's not like it was a surprise,' he thought to himself, 'I told them from the beginning that I was bringing them to Lord Hater. I didn't trick them, and it was their own fault for being so-!' His thoughts stopped there, but that didn't stop him from feeling worse.

_Nice_. After being told for three years or so that the nomad and zbornak were the 'real bad guys', he had discovered the complete opposite. He almost wished they were evil, then they would just be simple enemies of the Hater Empire, easy to forget.

Leaning up against the wall of his 'room', Westley glanced outside. He was glad to receive one of the few rooms with a small window in it, and often found himself waking up early or staying up late just to watch the amazing view. His mind flashed back to the winter landscape he had gazed upon just a few hours ago. Compared to that, space was kinda dull... and lonely.

He was so confused. He got what he wanted, to do his job right and earn an awesome looking medal in return. But now that he had it, it felt like - it _was_ - just a tiny piece of metal.

What was a medal compared to the things he had seen outside of their ship? Things that were fun and enjoyable and, and amazing. People and creatures who weren't bad, who he wouldn't mind hanging out with. And that was just one planet! The universe was so big, especially for someone as small as him, and yet he never felt out of place in it.

No. He wanted to see it for all it was worth.

Westley narrowed his eye. Stuffing his medal in his pocket, he opened his door and carefully climbed down. Managing not to wake anyone up, he made his way down the hall, not bothering bringing up a map on his communication device. He knew this ship by heart, why wouldn't he after spending most of his life as a soldier on it.

In just a few short minutes, he was in the ship's prison, where most of the cells were empty. That is, except for one that had a light tune from a banjo coming from it.

Gulping, Westley walked over to the cell and looked inside. Both Wander and Sylvia were lying down on the wooden beds provided for them. Wander stopped playing, noticing him right away. Sylvia noticed a couple seconds later, giving him a scowl as she sat up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I..." Westley tried to put together what he wanted to say. "I know how you can escape."

"Two questions," Sylvia said, holding up two fingers, "One, why should we listen to you, and two, why do you want to help us escape anyway?" Westley shrunk slightly at her harsh tone. It wasn't that it was mean, he was used to mean. But the fact that he knew where the anger was coming from, just made him feel even more guilty.

Surprisingly, Wander still didn't say anything. He didn't even scowl or glare at him. He just looked at the watchdog, silently waiting for his answer.

"Well," Westley began to reply quietly, "Prisons are for bad guys, right? After all the things I've seen, I don't think you could ever be called that." Both travelers stayed quiet, and not knowing what else to do, Westley kept talking.

"I... I'm sorry for turning you guys in." It felt good to say those words. It was everything after that turned out to be a jumbled mess. "After all the things you guys did for me... I just thought... I wanted to-!"

Suddenly, Wander stood up. He walked over to the watchdog, and sat down, crossing his legs into a lotus position. Giving him a light smile, Wander patted the concrete floor. Understanding, Westley sat down. The two now had direct eye contact.

"Westley," Wander finally asked, no hint of judgment or anger in his voice, "Why did you join Hater's army?"

"That's easy," Westley replied, "Everyone else on my planet was signing up, and I wanted to join them. I knew I could be a great soldier if I tried, even if not a lot of people thought so too."

"Any other reason?" This time, Westley had to think for a moment.

"Well, I guess I wanted to go on an adventure," he said after about half a minute of silence, "I mean, the idea of getting to leave home and travel the universe, it sounded amazing!" He lowered his gaze. "Only problem was most of the time I wasn't sent out on missions, so I ended up missing most of it." With an army of hundreds of thousands, not every soldier got to go on every mission, it would just be a waste of resources. Westley liked to think the main reason was it was just his bad luck. Of course, hearing what Peepers said earlier changed all that.

"I knew he wasn't soldier material!"

He scowled. "Don't think that meant I didn't enjoy working for Hater," he said, "I mean, so what if I was just some private? It was still exciting to think about just being in the army, and maybe even accomplishing something great!" Even if they were taking over planets, the way Peepers talked about it made it seem like a good cause. "I was proud and excited to be a part of that!"

He blinked, calming down slightly, his passion being replaced by regret. "And, I guess that's why I turned you guys in." He knew it was wrong at the time. He didn't even really want to do it. But, no matter which way he chose, part of him would feel like a traitor. In the end, he had let the soldier part of him make the choice, and if he had the chance to do it again, he knew he wouldn't repeat his mistake.

Daring to look back up at the nomad, Westley could see that friendly, patient smile still on his face. 'Maybe this guy is just incapable of getting mad,' he thought, 'or maybe he's just too forgiving.' Whatever it was, Westley was still relieved for it.

"I think I understand," Wander nodded, "So, what now?"

The watchdog blinked. "What do you mean, 'What now'? I said I was gonna help you guys escape, didn't I?"

"Yes," Wander replied, "but that's not the only option."

"So, you want me to leave you in a dirty old cell forever?"

"I'm not talking about us. I'm talking about you." It was then Westley figured out what Wander was trying to say. It was more or less the same choice he had been given earlier that day.

He could stay on Hater's ship. He could stay a soldier, possibly getting to do more on missions thanks to his medal and being in the overlord's favor. It would be what he wanted since the beginning. He would keep traveling across the universe in a skull shaped ship, probably forever or until he died since he had never heard of anyone actually leaving the army. If he chose this, there would be no going back.

Or, he could travel with Wander and Sylvia, two people he now considered trustworthy allies - maybe even friends. He could travel the universe with them, constantly receiving support and having fun. Of course, this choice had its downside too. He would constantly have to hide from Lord Hater, since he would go wherever they would go. He would be branded a traitor, and if nice guys like Wander and Sylvia were hunted down like criminals, Westley could only imagine what he would do to AWOL soldiers. While the short term enjoyment seemed great, long term it could prove to be a disaster.

Westley scowled. Honestly, he didn't know what choice to make. Wander could see his frustration, so he reached through the bars and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Ya know, friend, you've got a third choice." Westley's eye widened. A third choice?

"You can make your own way," the nomad told him, "After all, that's how most travelers start out. One day they decided where they want to go, they make their own adventures, and they find a few friends along the way." Westley could see Sylvia turn to smile at her traveling partner. "Not all folks who wander are lost. Sometimes it's exactly what they want to do."

Wander removed his hand and smiled at him. "Now, I'm not gonna tell you which choice is right. You have to decide that on your own. Don't worry about what any off us will think. Me, Syl, Lord Hater - none of our opinions should make a difference. This choice, is all up to you."

Westley stared at him. He stood up and turned away. For a moment, he thought about just what he wanted in life. He wanted to do his job well, to help. He wanted adventure and excitement, something that could be found in any of the choices he could make. But what did he truly want out of his life? What was the one thing that would put a single decision, a single path, above all the others?

A single scene flashed in his mind. That morning, with the fresh snow covering the entire planet like a glittering blanket. The stars that would float by his window every night. The chance to see something new, something amazing, every single day of his life.

He wanted to see more.

Turning back towards the two travelers, Westley nodded. "I know what I'm gonna do," he announced. By the twinkle in his eye, Wander could already tell what his decision was. And as much as he wouldn't mind another person in their little group, Wander was proud.

"But first, let's get you guys out of here!" he said.

"Actually," Sylvia interrupted (Westley was glad to see that she was no longer scowling at him), "We could've gotten out anytime we wanted."

The private blinked. "Seriously?"

"Took a bit of work, but..." The zbornak broke off a bar of the cell. Westley hadn't noticed before, but it was already broken and then put back in its proper place so the damage was unnoticeable, "I managed to do a bit of damage."

"So, why didn't you leave?"

Sylvia gestured to her friend, and Wander simply smiled. "I wanted to stay a bit longer," he replied, "Just in case the weather decided to change again."

Westley blinked, then chuckled. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"No problem," Wander replied, "No, I guess the question is, how are we gonna free you?"

The watchdog's eye narrowed, grinning in his own special way, "Leave that to me."

()()()()()()

The plan went off without a hitch. To Hater and the rest of the army, Westley was no more. At least he didn't have to worry about being hunted down. Of course, he would miss his new friends, but he had a feeling they'd run into each other again.

As he climbed the tall, snowy hill, his new hat staying snug on his head, Westley couldn't help but admire the beautiful sunrise before him. Wander had been right, this was a beautiful view. 'And there will be plenty more where that came from,' he thought.

This was a brand new start, a brand new adventure, and he couldn't wait to get started.

_Oh, Wander over Yonder, And check out this and that_

_If you Wander over Yonder, Best be sure to wear your hat_

_All the things that you will see, And you certainly will be free, If you Wander over Yonder, Just you and me!_

**So yeah, I just thought this would be a fun oneshot to write. Westley is such a great and interesting character, I wanted to try writing his thoughts for after Hater gave him the medal and during Wander and Sylvia's 'escape'. Hope you guys enjoyed reading, please review and have a nice day!**


End file.
